Whatever You Want
by quinnalyn
Summary: Sebastian/Ciel songfic to 'Whatever You Want' by Vienna Teng. So sweet it makes your teeth hurt. T for kissing.


**A/N:** _Okay, this is ancient. Well, only a few years old, but old enough that looking back on it I cringe. And like a lot of my other old shit, the number of fucks I give about it has been divided by zero, creating a black hole of apathy towards it. It will probably never be edited or continued or finished, and may be taken down in the next few months, so if you actually _like_ it, save it somewhere other than here. As always, reviews/critiques are still appreciated, and thanks for reading!_

* * *

"Sebastian, bring my tea." Ciel breaks the silence.

The shadow in the corner of his office that is his butler comes to life. "Yes, Bocchan." He says. "Any preferences?"

"No. Just make it hot." Ciel says, never once glancing up from the company order he's skimming. One of his subordinates plans to make another toy factory in Belgium, but the approval form is full of loopholes against Ciel's favor. Ciel's frustration is evident on his boyish features, and he sighs, sitting back in his chair. "Sebastian, are demons as stupid and greedy as humans?" he asks, looking up to find that the butler has already left. Ciel sighs and crosses his arms. Sometimes his butler was _too_ punctual. He'd have to reprimand Sebastian when he returned.

"Yes, Bocchan. Demons are indeed as corrupt as humans." Sebastian says, striding into the room with a tea tray balanced on his hand. He smiles that sweet, enigmatic smile of his and pours Ciel a cup of piping hot tea, steeped perfectly, of course.

_Speak of the devil...literally..._ Ciel thinks, sitting up and looking daggers at his butler. Sebastian was almost too perfect for his tastes. He always had the solution to everything in an instant, and Ciel sometimes felt _jealous_ of the demon. He takes a sip of the tea, it's just what he needs and tastes absolutely delicious. "It's too bitter, Sebastian. You should know how I like my tea by now." He says, solely because he wants to make Sebastian regret being so utterly flawless. This logic doesn't make sense to Ciel, and it never will, but he feels it's necessary. That's how he and Sebastian interact, and nothing should change that.

"I apologize. Is there anything else you'd like?" Sebastian smiles again. He knows full well that Ciel is just being stubborn, as usual. Glancing over the little Earl's shoulder, he can understand why Ciel would be feeling spiteful and irritable. "Perhaps you should rest, Bocchan. You look stressed." Sebastian suggests.

"Is it your place to order me around, butler?" Ciel snaps, re-absorbing himself in his work. Sebastian apologizes once more, but his words fall on deaf ears. Ciel isn't in the mood for his dog's impeccable manners and dead-on suggestions. "Aren't there other duties I've ordered you to perform than standing over my shoulder criticizing the way I work?"

"As you wish." Sebastian smiles. He's thinking of all the ways he could get Ciel to loosen up, but a glare from the Earl forces him to obey the silent order to 'get the fuck away from me'. "Call me of you need anything." The butler's final words hang in the now empty room. Ciel sighs and grits his teeth. Sebastian was definitely being too faultless. But how could Ciel make the demon lose his composure and show his imperfections (if he had any)?

* * *

Sebastian straightens a portrait in the hallway on his way to bed. Then noticing how dusty it is, he sighs and retraces his steps back to the washroom for a clean cloth to wipe it down with. He returns to the portrait, removes the grime gently from its surface and returns to the washroom to dispose of the rag. All in all, this diversion took two full minutes that Sebastian could have been sleeping in his small, modest bed. For the life of him, Sebastian could not explain his obsession with perfection when it came to anything pertaining to his Master. He was a demon, and to stoop low enough to form a contract with a human was shameful enough, so why did he perform his duties like he actually was the Phantomhive Earl's dog? It wasn't even as if Ciel ordered Sebastian to be perfect, in fact, the butler sometimes got the feeling that Ciel _hated_ it. Sebastian was troubled by this, and it often kept him up nights. When he finally took Ciel's soul, where would he go? Sebastian knew his life would seem hollow and pointless without the sense of duty and devotion serving Ciel gave him. In a way, Sebastian relied as much on the Little Earl as he did on the demon.

Light spilling from an open door caught the demon butler's attention. He sauntered into the room to see Ciel, slumped into his desk on top of a pile of papers. His eyes were closed and his breathing deep and rhythmic. Sebastian approached the sleeper, staring down at his petite form. Reflexively, Sebastian reached out a finger to brush a strand of loose hair from Ciel's face. Maybe this was why he strived so hard for perfection, maybe he just wanted to give this little human the best he possibly could. Yes, that made sense; Sebastian must genuinely cared for his Master, which in itself was almost a more disturbing thought than the demon's senseless over-achievement.

Ciel stirred, mumbling something incoherent. Sebastian leaned closer to hear him better, placing a hand on the small of Ciel's back. "Seb...astian..." the little earl murmured. "What are...you doing?" he asked, sitting up slowly.

"You fell asleep, Bocchan." Sebastian said. He detected a warm note in his own voice, and quickly smothered it behind his trademark smile. Before Ciel could protest, the demon scooped him into his arms, carrying him across the room and into the hallway. He pushed the door to Ciel's bedroom open with his back, walking in and laying his Master in the large bed. Ciel was still only half-conscious, and Sebastian undressed him as quickly as possible so as not to wake him up any further. "Goodnight, Ciel..." he whispered as he pulled the comforter over the boy's small frame. Ciel muttered something and Sebastian smiled, exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

When Sebastian entered Ciel's room the next morning, he was surprised to find the Young Master was awake already, sitting up in bed reading a book. Upon hearing his butler enter, Ciel closed the book and gazed at the demon with both eyes, something Sebastian rarely saw. "Good morning, Bocchan. I trust you slept well." Sebastian said, moving to fetch clean clothes for Ciel.

"No. I couldn't sleep with Plu-Plu's howling." Ciel griped.

_Already starting off the day negatively..._ Sebastian sighed inwardly. "Would you like to wear your grey jacket with the buttons, or the blue one without?" the butler asked, holding up the two options.

"Neither." Ciel said, sighing and waving a hand at Sebastian.

"Then what will you wear, Bocchan?" Sebastian smiled. As odd of him as it was to think of his master this way, the irritated pout on Ciel's face was absolutely _adorable_!

"Sebastian, kiss me." Ciel said in a demanding tone.

The boy's butler raised his eyebrows in surprise at this request, and also at the bizarre irony of this order matching his thoughts so perfectly. "My, my, Bocchan. Is that an order?" Sebastian smiled.

"Yes. Now do it." Ciel smirked. It wasn't as if he particularly _wanted_ to kiss Sebastian, but he was attractive...No. Ciel was only doing this to throw his butler off guard. He wanted to see Sebastian's perfect persona slip so damn bad he was willing to do anything.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian strode over to his master, leaning over and giving Ciel a lingering kiss on the cheek. Standing again, he asked "Was that what you wanted, Bocchan?"

"No, Sebastian." Ciel snapped. He was incredibly irked that his butler hadn't so much as flinched at his request, and had forced Ciel into a sticky situation to boot. "When I said 'kiss', I meant I want you to-" The young earl was silenced as Sebastian dove in for another kiss, this time on the lips. Ciel cried out in surprise at his butler's sudden actions and was even more shocked when Sebastian pushed him onto his back on the bed, never once breaking the kiss. The demon ran his tongue across Ciel's lips, soliciting a gasp from the younger male. _What the hell are you doing?_ Ciel screamed in his mind, both to himself and his butler. The little earl knew he should be fighting Sebastian, but he couldn't bring himself to move and break the electric current running through his body. Sebastian had taken complete control of Ciel's mouth, and was now running his tongue along Ciel's cheek. The young Phantomhive whimpered, clutching Sebastian's hair. He knew he was losing control, but this felt too damn good!

Sebastian pulled away from a now lightly panting Ciel. His master was flushed with embarrassment, and the butler could not help but grin at how cute he looked. "Well, Bocchan. Was that kiss more to your standards?" he asked calmly, chuckling in amusement as Ciel glared at him.

"No, Sebastian. I'm afraid you'll have to do it again." Ciel said, but this time, it had nothing to do with beating Sebastian, that, he realized, was impossible. Sebastian was one hell of a butler after all.


End file.
